Samurai Dance
by Branchscamper
Summary: Once is never enough for beauty.  GinchiyoxMuneshige One Shot - Fluff


_So I was challanged to write a Muneshige/Ginchiyo fluff. They are so unloved in the fanfic world. They have the best cutscene by far for romantic lovers and they get left...alone? Anyway...I accepted and here is my fluff. Enjoy! And please review because I love reviews. And if you don't want to leave a review PM me...I like those too!_

_

* * *

_

Muneshige was home. That was the main thought that crossed his mind as he had entered the gates and led his horse to the stables to take care of him before heading off to the baths to just sit there, hoping for the sore muscles to disappear. It was quiet here at home were his first thoughts. Different from the constant sound of horse hooves as they hit the earth on their travels or the sound of battle upon the field. His ears almost rang from the silence. How strange...

He had no idea what his next plans were. He kind of liked it quiet and vague. He wondered how long that would last before it annoyed him. These thoughts in mind he walked the grounds until music reached his ears. Now that was a comforting sound. And not only music, but a few seconds later a light voice added to the song. Enchanting.

He followed the sound, determined to find the source and stopped when he found it. It was one of the many buildings upon the castle grounds. He forgot what exactly it was for. Practice of some kind most likely. He had made sure there were plenty of places for all sort of arts to be practiced in, having spent many years in the studies himself. But he was surprised at what he saw.

The shoji doors were closed, but the oncoming night left it dark outside and the candles burning inside cast a shadow against the screens. The shadow was a figure, moving to the music in elegant yet strong steps. It was hard to tell what kind of attire the person wore, but it was not traditional as it would have restricted the movements made. He noted the feet were bare as a high kick was displayed and the toes pointed in perfect pose. He was awed by the grace displayed as the music crescendoed and the dance became more energetic and yet remained poised. As a hand raised up he expected to see a fan in it's grip, but instead the outline of a sword was clearly seen. He was stunned a second moment later when he realized who he was watching. Ginchiyo. It had to be. If he was mistaken let him be struck by lightening on the spot.

He neared the doors carefully as the dance continued, pausing as his hand touched the screens as an article of clothing was thrown to the side. The singing began again after a short break, a stronger voice filling in for the lighter, more childish one, then both together. The noise of the instruments and voices were enough to cover the sound of the doors sliding open for him to view the activities inside.

It _was_ Ginchiyo. She wore the undergarments of her fighting garb and he realized the piece that had been discarded must have been one of the shorter haori, leaving her arms unhindered for easier movement. Her feet moved across the tatami mats with practiced ease, the sword swung in the air almost dancing itself. Could one be stunned three times in one night? He believed so. His eyes never strayed from her moving form even as she finished and bowed towards the musicians.

The rest of her maids that occupied the room applauded and he wondered what expression was upon her face as she remained in the low bow, almost too flustered to stand at the attention she was given in gushes from the girls surrounding her. It was then one of the younger maid's eyes alighted upon him standing at the door and gave a giggle behind her hand. A corner of his mouth turned up. Lightening may still strike him, he mused.

Ginchiyo turned sharply, following the girl's gaze, her eyes widening at his presence. She forced herself to stand, but he wondered if there was a hint of colour to her cheeks as she realized he must have been watching. Another maid grabbed the discarded haori and ran over to place it on her shoulders. The silence grew in the room even as the maids tried to contain their laughter.

"I thought you rejected any teachings your mother may have wanted." His words were not loud, nor harshly tormenting. It was a gentle stab. It was something she had always made sure everyone knew - she grew up refusing to believe in her mother's "ladylike" teachings.

"My mother did not teach me that." She frowned, unhappy with the reference.

"Who taught you to dance then?" He was ready for all sorts of denial. It was inevitable when it came to her.

"That was not dancing. It was...strength exercises." She shot a hard glance over her shoulder at the giggling maids.

"It looked like dancing to me." He smiled, entering the room.

"You are wrong." She tilted her head up, slipping her arms into the haori before turning away.

"Ginchiyo..." She turned back as he said her name. "It was beautiful."

"I...it..." Her words came out flustered before she stood straighter then gave a short bow. "Thank you."

"Please, Lord Tachibana." One of the maids came up to Ginchiyo. "Perform for us one more time!"

"Once is enough I think." She cast a look over at Muneshige. "Don't you agree?"

"Actually...no." A soft smile came to his face as he knew she would be disagreeing with him again. "Once is never enough for beauty. When we have time I think it is a good thing to appreciate it."

"You can not appreciate something if it is overdone." She challenged him.

"Can you still not appreciate the birds that fly through the air every day?" The smile remained.

The maids knew it would be impossible to convince Ginchiyo to dance once again, especially with her husband around, but one of them got an idea and with encouragement from the others became bold and stepped forward to Muneshige. "Lord Tachibana...dance for us, please?" She bowed, hoping she was not overstepping her bounds.

Another maid came forward. "Yes, please, Lord Tachibana."

Soon several more maids came forward, the same request on their lips, somehow ignoring the disbelieving look that crossed Ginchiyo's face. He looked at the small group gathered around him, then at her. "Do...you mind?"

"Do whatever you want." Her voice was gruff as she waved a hand in dismissal. Arms crossed she went over to the side of the room, trying to preoccupy herself with shifting her haori.

"Alright. Who shall play for me?" He asked. The maids clapped their hands in delight, a few grabbing up the instruments, eager for the performance. They scurried to the outskirts of the room, giving him space to perform. He scanned the room, looking for something, before finding a bamboo rod in a corner. He hefted it a few times testing the balance before returning to the center mat.

"Where is your retainer?" Ginchiyo dared to break the silence.

"I sent him to rest. It was a long ride." His reply was answered with a snort as she went back to finding ways to try to keep her attention off of him. Another smile came to his face. Tonight was a good night he decided when a smile wouldn't leave his face.

As the music began he remained motionless, staring downwards, then slowly lifted his gaze. Holding the rod above his head he twirled it in deft fingers before grabbing it in both hands. His moves were measured and rhythmic, the use of the bamboo rod signifying his weapon as he went through maneuvers leaving the girls spellbound. It was much more than dancing or combat stances. His performance was a study in strength and discipline as he moved across the tatami. At one point he brought the weapon down in front of him hitting the tatami that caused the maids to jump and gasp. They applauded at his skill.

He dared a glance over to where Ginchiyo was sitting, expecting to see a scornful look upon her face. Displeasure even. But there wasn't. She was watching, silently, almost as if studying his moves. And with her she just may be. There was always something to learn, to study, to better oneself as far as she was concerned. She had a sharp tongue and was too often brutally honest, which led to more arguments than it should, but he found it to be an appealing trait. There was only one feeling she hid...

When his dance came to an end he stood facing her, holding the bamboo rod parallel to his body. With one quick motion he snapped it out, mere inches from her face. The maids jumped up in astonishment, but Ginchiyo reacted as he expected. In a quick, exacting move her arm jerked up catching the rod in her hand. Seconds skipped by as they remained that way when suddenly with a smile he jerked the rod back. It was obvious she was not prepared for that as she was flung forward with it towards him. She regained her balance within seconds and they stood face to face, both still gripping the bamboo.

"I can still appreciate beauty. No matter how often I witness it. You should try it." Another smile touched his features. "That's an order, Lord Tachibana." He didn't give her time to reply as he leaned down, his lips touching hers.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed! _

_I wasn't going to put in any more AN's but decided to explain a few things - _

_1 - As Ginchiyo basically calls herself "Tachibana" and considers herself "Lord and Lady" of said clan I decided to have the maids call her "Lord". That is not a typo. _

_2 - Muneshige calling her "Lord Tachibana" and "ordering" her is supposed to be a funny. She's the one who always goes around giving the orders, but I thought it would be cute to add that._

_3 - Before everyone goes google searching as to what a samurai wears underneath...I changed some of that. She is wearing more than a Fundoshi (which is basically a loincloth) and isn't really wearing a Shitagi (which is the shirt worn under the Samurai armour) although she could be wearing that. I noted in the fic it's very nontraditional and seen more in the games or anime as to what she is wearing than anything. Think more of casual wear as a stall owner at a Matsuri might wear with the shorts and wrappings on top with the Haori over it...well Matsuri people wear Happi coats, but I definitely wanted her to have a Haori. Now Muneshige I forgot to describe and I imagine much more traditional. Think Samurai and what you've seen them wear when not in their armour. That's pretty much it. _

_4 - The fic was inspired by some dance videos I saw on YouTube (I do that a lot...) and watched over and over as I wrote it. If anyone is interested in links write me!_

_5 - This is based on the game...not history._

_Thank you for reading!  
_


End file.
